Stereotypes
by CactuarCowgirl
Summary: We know that stereotypes suck. Mio learns that too. After one embarrassing conversation Mio flees the club room and meets her fan number 1: fan club president Megumi Sokabe. One-shot.


Fandom: K-On! (basically mangaverse)  
>Disclaimer: I don't own K-On! I have made up few OC's because Mio's fan club needed members.<p>

Pairing: Mio/Megumi  
>Genre: Drama, romance<p>

Summary: Stereotypes. We all know that they suck – especially when you fit right in.

A/N: Happens (right) after Mio had found out the identity of her stalker, Megumi Sokabe. After that things go little different or maybe Megumi just started stalking earlier, up to you.

Warning: hints of homophobia

* * *

><p><strong><em>Stereotypes<em>**  
><em>by CactuarCowgirl<em>

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Mio wished that she had the gift of foreseeing. Or to know when she should just play truant because her sanity was threatened. But of course not, she just had this tingling feeling that something was going to happen. It wasn't even rare and therefore she wasn't too reluctant to go to the light music club. Maybe Sawako-sensei had new set of clothes for them. The teacher hadn't brought anything new in a few days. Or Mugi had brought bigger cake than usually and Ritsu would eat too much sugar. The drummer was already quite hyperactive without sugar. She was far worse when she had had insane amounts of sugar.<p>

Well, at least she didn't have to worry about a crazy stalker anymore. Mio had been honestly surprised to find out that the president of her fan club was a female. And she was also the president of the student council (although that explained why she had met only the vice president before). She had also been vaguely aware that the club wasn't just full of perverted teenage boys – in fact more than half of the members were female.

"Hello," Mio greeted as she opened the door. She was forced to notice three almost identical grins that disappeared instantly. Ritsu, Yui and Sawako-sensei were clearly planning something – usually Mio didn't like it. Usually they just kept grinning until _the moment_.

"Oh, Mio, you're late," Ritsu greeted after seconds of silence.

"You're just early. Besides I…" Mio stopped herself. She didn't want to talk about her fan club. Others did tease her about it but they had never seriously discussed about it. Mio felt like it was a pink elephant in the room that everyone ignored.

"You what?" Ritsu asked curiously.

"I was talking to Nodoka," Mio simply stated. Ritsu shrugged and let the matter drop. The drummer was acting weirdly, almost awkward. What on earth was going on?

They sat in silence and drank their teas. Mio felt like suffocating because of her nervousness. This was bad. Whatever this was… Yui was still smiling so it couldn't be 'usual bad' like someone transferring etc.

Mio tried to find clues for their extremely weird behaviour. Those three were trying to have conversation voicelessly. Mio had tried the same a couple of times and knew how little success they'd have. Talking to Ritsu without words? Not going to happen. Her best friend was many things but subtle.

Azusa was avoiding her eyes mostly. Only once their eyes met and Azusa blushed before looking away. She knew what was going on and was embarrassed and clearly awkward about it. Mio sighed. There was no way that the younger girl would reveal the big secret.

Mugi was smiling in her own special way. It was nothing unusual. Maybe she was humoured by the way the rest of the group acted? Mio didn't get the blonde sometimes. Like when Mugi thought that she and Ritsu did something coupley. Mio understood actually that they might look a bit like couple, but that was only because they had known each other so long. Mio would rather date Mugi or even Azusa than Ritsu or Yui. Not that she would ever confess having such thoughts about her club-mates because she really didn't think that.

"Hey Mio…" Ritsu began hesitantly. Mio looked at her best friend but said nothing. She knew Ritsu well enough to know when to wait. Ritsu's voice, the way she didn't look at her, the way she clawed her left hand with her left. Ritsu was really nervous. The drummer wasn't probably aware of her habit of digging her nails into her wrist when she was extremely nervous but Mio was. She had been scared of the first few times. Usually Ritsu did it when she didn't know answers to tests or teachers' questions or when she was under great pressure. Like when her parents had been constantly fighting for a week before making up. Ritsu had been sure that they were going to divorce and her wrist had been bright red.

"Ricchan wants to know why you didn't tell us that you're a lesbian," Yui said happily. The girl was completely obvious to the awkwardness. And most likely had no idea what she had said.

Mio stared. Her mind was completely blank for a second. She was only aware of a choking feeling. She had to breathe. Slowly – at least it felt long time – she managed to control her breathing.

"What?" Mio asked. Her voice sounded weird in her ears. Luckily her brain defrosted and her mind was filled with questions and remarks. How did they know that she fancied girls? Why did they think she was a lesbian? She wasn't – she had eyes for boys also, although generally girls were more attractive. Teenage boys were just… ugh, maybe if they grew up.

"Well, you know, you're left-handed," Ritsu said like it should be obvious.

It wasn't.

"Left-handed girls are lesbians," Yui explained. "Everyone knows that. They mean the same."

Okay, Mio decided that Ritsu wasn't one to blame (for the first time, like, ever) and glanced at Yui, who looked innocent.

"Ritsu thought that it's a big deal," Yui continued happily. "I don't get why. I mean, it's not like you can hide the fact that you write or play with left hand."

"Umm… Sempai, it doesn't mean that…" Azusa muttered and blushed furiously. Mio wanted to fall through the floor. Or escape, or even use violence. Yui didn't even know what she had said! And now others were going to explain. She'd rather be with her fan club than in the light music club when Yui understood what she had said. Because, knowing Yui, there would be lots of embarrassing questions. Although Mio knew better, she stayed. Maybe she was afraid of not knowing what would happen, or maybe she could stay hidden in her closet. God, she didn't need more things on her plate than she already had. She had yet to completely accept the fact that she had a thing for girls. Yui and Ritsu broadcasting it to the whole school wouldn't help that.

"Huh, it doesn't?" Yui asked. One could almost see question mark hovering over her head.

"Lesbian is a girl who is romantically interested only in girls," Mugi explained, which surprised Mio. Usually the blonde stayed out of the crazy conversations but this time Mio realized that she'd rather let Mugi than Ritsu or Sawako-sensei explain.

They were silent for a moment. Yui was processing this new bit of information. Mio waited and swore that she'd leave early today. She already regretted her choice to stay even if running away would have been more suspicious. Didn't the group have more common sense than talk about her sexuality?

"I thought lesbians were boyish?" Yui asked finally. Even Yui had her moments of wisdom. Mio was a bit grateful for the comment even if she was still mad at girl for the earlier. Since it was obvious that she was far from boyish, the matter would be closed.

"I think she's called lip-stick lesbian! Those are feminine," Sawako-sensei interrupted. Mio glared at her teacher. She wanted to cry. Why couldn't Sawako-sensei stay quiet?

"So Mio is a lesbian!" Yui's face shined. Mio blushed. Great.

"Who's your favourite of us?" Ritsu grinned. Mio stared. Her so-called best friend was finding this funny now?! "Have you kissed a girl?"

"I'm leaving," Mio muttered darkly and rose. She didn't bother cleaning her place. Or even grab Elisabeth. Her bass wasn't on the way to door. She would regret it later when she wanted to play her feelings out.

"Wait, Mio!" Ritsu said. Mio didn't turn to face her or even stop. "We were just kidding! Well, I was. Yui was the one who announced that you were gay. And now it's clear that it's just a misunderstanding."

"Because that was really funny," Mio said bitterly. Trust Ritsu to not notice it.

"Well, your expression was great. I wish I had brought a-"

Mio did something she had rarely done before. She glared at her best friend and Yui and shouted: "Well, fuck you both!"

Mio didn't care what Ritsu wished. She was out of the class and the hallway was empty so she ran. She wanted to be alone. Well, she'd prefer strangling Yui and Ritsu right now but she'd regret it later. How could they? If this leaked, her school life would be ruined!

Hints were enough and since Mio wasn't good liar, the truth would come out too. She'd most likely be outed as a lesbian. She had barely accepted that she'd never be truly _normal_. Normal girls didn't have crushes on their _female_ classmates or teachers.

There was a reason why she could never have romantic feelings towards Ritsu or Yui. Just like so many times before, they didn't give a damn about her feelings. Yes, she enjoyed some of Ritsu's teasing, but the girl more often than not crossed the line. She had tried to joke with Sokabe-san about the stalker hoping for a good humour-filled conversation. How come she had been so sure that Sokabe-san would take a joke? Oh, right, she had commented that the light music club probably didn't know who she was, hinting that it was due to the fact that they had never delivered anything on time. Nodoka always saved them.

…Instead she had hit the nail and was sure that Sokabe-san would avoid her for the rest of her school time. It was a bit pity, because the president had seemed so… normal. Like Nodoka. Though actually being a stalker wasn't really normal, right?

"Akiyama-san?"

Mio knew that she had heard the voice somewhere so she turned around and faced her former stalker. Mio smiled although it was slightly forced.

"Sokabe-san. Can I help you?"

"As a former student council president I should scold you for running in the hallways," Sokabe-san said and grinned, "but you look a bit down so I'd rather invite you over for a cup of tea or coffee. Of course ours isn't as good as your club's."

"Yours? You mean…" Mio blushed.

"Your fan club? Of course," Sokabe-san confirmed without missing a beat or looking embarrassed. Earlier she had been completely flushed. Mio wondered what had changed.

"Err…" Mio hesitated. Sokabe-san was nice but what if the rest were otakuperverts who had recorded _that_ and watched it nonstop? Sokabe-san seemed to read her thoughts because she grabbed hold of Mio's hands and gave the best puppy eyes Mio had ever seen.

"Please? You… you'll be surprised."

"O-okay then," Mio sighed. 'Those eyes! It's not fair! How could anyone refuse after such a cute display of puppy eyes?'

Sokabe-san led the way. Mio noticed that the girl still held her hand but didn't comment on it. And honestly she didn't care. It felt nice. She hadn't held hands with anyone for years, not after Ritsu said that they were too old for that and stopped grabbing her hands. Mio missed it a lot. Nowadays Ritsu wouldn't hold her hand even if she was scared. And after the day's incident, they would probably be even more distant. Not that Mio minded much, but she was sometimes a bit jealous of Yui, Ritsu and Azusa and their closeness. Physical contact or affection wasn't something she was used to, but she had wanted to be like those three every now and then.

"Ready?" Sokabe-san asked when they were standing in front of the door. Mio nodded. Sokabe-san smiled encouraging and looked at their joined hands and raised an eyebrow. Mio didn't want to let go. Sokabe-san was her moral support right now like Ritsu had been when she had been young and scared of something.

"I… uhh…" Mio stuttered blushing. She wasn't sure what she wanted to say and how, because right now she was pretty gay. Even she herself admitted it. Finally she said the two words that came to her mind. "Moral support?"

"Anything for you, Akiyama-san," Sokabe-san said oddly, it wasn't bad kind of odd though. Somehow Mio got the feeling that Sokabe-san really meant it. Was she just being nice or was she flirting? Mio forced the latter thought out of her head. She didn't want to think about that while holding the girl's hand. Usually she controlled her thoughts better and locked those _wrong_ thoughts away. She just couldn't let herself think that way. Thoughts might lead to feelings and later, to actions. And then her parents would find out and be so disappointed.

"M-Mio is fine, Sokabe-san," Mio blushed and scolded herself in her mind. Was she acting like total idiot? She was supposed to be cool – though anyone who really knew her didn't believe that.

"T-then you should call me Megumi, A-Mio-san. Now, let's go."

Mio didn't have time to say anything as Megumi opened the door and revealed nice looking room. Sure, there were Mio-posters on the walls but none of that. In the middle was large wooden table and seven students were sitting around it. Two boys and five girls, none of them looking anything but normal. No otaku-glasses, weird clothes or hair. Mio knew that one of the girls was the ace of their baseball team! She was as normal as you could get.

"Look, I got us a visitor!" Megumi said and flashed a grin. The group starred at them, or more precisely, Mio, who was half-hiding behind Megumi. Only seven, she could do this and it'd make her fan club happy, right? Anything for her fans…

_Anything for you, Akiyama-san… _Now was good time for her subconscious to shut up.

"H-hello," Mio greeted and bowed. "Sorry for intruding like this."

"It's okay. I mean, we're honoured to have you here, Akiyama-sempai," one of the girls said.

Her fan club members still stared at her, their mouths open and eyes wide, but agreed soon with the girl. And every single of them were smiling. Sure they were surprised, but also happy. Mio smiled at them and let Megumi lead her to sit next to unknown boy.

"We know who you are, but I doubt that you know all of us," the boy on Mio's right said. Mio wanted to deny, but honestly, the boy said the truth. She bowed her head, embarrassed. She should know. They were her fan club, after all, and even though she hated the club sometimes (when Ritsu teased her about it), she was kind of honoured. Megumi was such an amazing person, so why wouldn't the rest be the same?

"It's okay," the boy continued.

"Kei has a point. How about we all tell something about ourselves?" Megumi stated and others nodded. "As a president, I should give an example. My name is Megumi Sokabe, third year and the president of the student council still for a while. I have a cat and two brothers. I'm the middle one. I like Mio-san because… Well, many reasons, but I know how scary it is to stand in front of the crow and yet she does that in cute outfits and plays the bass and sometimes sings at the same time. It's amazing. She's amazing."

Mio flushed. She quickly noticed that everyone told their names, few other details and why they liked her. When the boy next to her introduced himself as Kei Gasai, Mio was sure that flush on her face was permanent. One of the girls had pointed out her academic skills, another that she was decent in sports, third had said that if she was into girls she'd ask her out.

The other boy had said that he'd ask her out if he didn't have the most amazing boyfriend ever. He didn't seem to think that being gay was somehow wrong and it was obvious that the club supported him. Could they support her too? No, she didn't want to think that.

"-and I like Akiyama-san, because she's great role model and has taught that you should move on even if something disastrous happens. Now, your turn, Akiyama-san."

"Eh? Ah, s-sure," Mio mumbled and thought for a moment.

"Oh, you can like pres, coz she's great," the ace baseball player, Amano-san, who had pointed out Mio's academics, said. "Though I think any girl would love to be liked by you. Soo… If you ever want a girlfriend, you know where to look." She even winked. Mio flinched, which didn't go unnoticed. Megumi loosened her grip, but Mio wasn't ready to let go of her hand.

"Oh, sorry, touchy subject?" Amano guessed looking horrified.

"It's… yes, a bit, right now," Mio sighed. She didn't want to let the mood die, however, so she just ignored the tight knot in her chest. She should talk about it to… who? Maybe Nodoka. Yes, then it'd be over. But first she had to save the meeting so she looked at Amano-san and smiled. She could do this. "Anyway, my name is Mio Akiyama. I don't have siblings or pets and I've named my bass Elisabeth. I, uh, like Megumi-san because she's cute and really kind."

Mio was sure that Megumi was looking at her, but she didn't dare to make sure. She was afraid. Had she seriously just called a girl cute? How gay could she get in one afternoon? Maybe she should just wear rainbow clothes? Luckily no one commented anything. She wasn't quite ready to come out of her closet.

Megumi spoke up after a second of silence; "So, guys, I invited M-Mio-san over for a cup of tea or coffee. Which one do you prefer by the way?"

"You don't know, prez?" the boy with a boyfriend asked jokingly. (Later Mio found out that his name was Ryuji Kino.) He grinned at Mio. "We try to know a lot about you, you know. We kinda hoped that one day you'd come and see how friendly we are."

"Uum, tea, please?" Mio uttered. She should have said something else but her brain wasn't co-operating and forming words.

"One tea coming up right away", Kei Gasai said. He also brought a cup for Megumi. They both tried their tea a bit clumsily with only one hand as they still held hands. Mio had still no intention of letting go either. She felt braver this way.

In the end they ended playing old maid and Mio had to let go. She moved a little to sit closer to Megumi though and glanced at the older girl to see if it was okay. Megumi seemed to sense this and nodded.

A bit before everyone left, Ryuji dragged him away from the crowd. He blushed a little but smiled. "This might be a bit too forward, but you like women, don't you?"

Mio blinked. "Ho-how?"

"Earlier when Amano said that you could find a girlfriend here, you admitted that it was a touchy subject. That, and the fact that you can't keep looking at prez," Ryuji explained and grinned mischievously. "Aren't you crushing a bit on her?"

"Wha? I…" Mio began (and blushed as red as tomato). Was she crushing on Megumi? She wasn't, was she? There was no way she could develop a crush so quickly. Megumi was nice, but Mio wasn't going to think more than that.

"It is okay, you know? Seriously, Akiyama-san, if you need an ear or anything, I volunteer. I'm gay myself, so I can relate to what you are feeling and I'd love to gossip love lives with you!" Ryuji smiled and winked.

Mio stared. It was okay? She wasn't normal if she liked girls and she didn't want harder life! Ryuji seemed to read his thoughts.

"Liking your own gender is totally fine. You'll be miserable if you keep lying to yourself. So what if your parents get angry? They will calm down too, and they still love you. Mine do and we had a lot of difficulties at first. Now everything is great again."

"Really?" Mio asked because that was the only thing that came to her mind.

"Yup. Now, admit it and you'll feel better. It's totally fine as I said."

"Thank you," Mio ended up saying after few seconds. She could say it to Ryuji, couldn't she? He admitted being openly gay and her fan-club accepted that. Still, she lowered her voice a bit. "I… She's nice. I don't know if I have a crush… Everything is so confusing. I have barely admitted to myself that I like both girls and boys. I'm not even fine with that yet."

"You'll be alright, Akiyama-san," Ryuji reassured and seemed kind of proud of her.

"Ryuji, your boyfriend is here!" Megumi shouted. Ryuji's whole face lit up and he quickly excused himself and almost ran to his boyfriend and gave him a quick kiss. Mio knew Ryuji's boyfriend. He was rather talented basketball player. Not the best but close to the top.

She was maybe a bit jealous. Could she find someone like Ryuji? Those boys looked so happy together. And normal. She almost _wanted_ that.

"They are amazingly cute, right?" Megumi asked. Mio just nodded and Megumi continued: "I wish I could find someone like that. I mean, I had a boyfriend who cheated on me with one of my closest friends. Then the next two were total disasters. They were so boring… After that I decided to ignore boys."

"Really?" Mio asked just because she didn't know what she should say. It seemed to be almost common happenstance.

"Yeah. How about you, do you have anyone? Boyfriend, girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?" Mio asked. Was she really that obvious? Well, Ryuji knew.

"Well, I don't know your preference for sure," Megumi grinned. She glanced at Mio and looked more serious. "And I can't offend you because I'd like to see you again."

"I..." Mio couldn't take her eyes off of Megumi. Did she mean...? They just stared each other and Mio felt rather dizzy. Megumi looked somehow intense. Or felt, she wasn't quite sure. This was new to Mio. She swallowed but that didn't really help.

"You're free?" Megumi whispered sounding rather confident, which was beyond attractive.

"Yes," Mio answered and licked her lips. She wasn't used to having difficulties at breathing normally or at _not_ kissing someone because she really wanted. Even if she was afraid, she wanted to kiss Megumi. Preferably now and without audience, but she had no luck.

"Free to be conquered?" Megumi grinned devilishly. Not in the same way as Ritsu or Sawako-sensei. This grin turned room to an inferno. It was so warm that Mio could barely stand it. It was weird and amazing and she wanted more.

"Yes," Mio breathed.

Megumi stepped closer and Mio felt her body even though they didn't actually touch. Her brain was functioning really slowly since it took several seconds to realize that she felt the body heat. Megumi lifted her hand and touched Mio's cheek while staring at her eyes.

_Oh my god, oh my god, god, she's going to kiss me!_ Mio panicked. What if she was bad? What if it was the most amazing thing ever? What if the others saw? And last, what if Megumi _wasn't_ going to kiss her?

"May I?" Megumi whispered.

"Please." And then she kissed her. It was just a quick touch and over far too quickly. The room had turned a bit hazy and Mio blinked, stunned, as Megumi pulled away and smiled at her. _That was it?!_ For real? She wanted to do it again.

"Go out on a date with me?" Megumi asked even if it sounded also a bit like an order. Well, not an order but a suggestion? Rational side of her screamed to say no but it was difficult to say no. Ryuji said she'd be fine, right? She could keep this secret too. Sure, it never worked in anime but she wasn't in an anime so it was fine, right? Date meant new kisses, not just teasing touch, and Mio wanted that.

Mio was going to say that she'd love to, but all she managed was breathy yes.

Still, yes was yes.

* * *

><p><em>Fin<em>

_I hope you enjoyed the fic! _


End file.
